


Teenage Tantrum

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Being a teenager is hard especially when your parents are going through a divorce and your mum’s thousands of miles away. It results in Lauren been angry at the world but will she learn to let go off that anger?
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	Teenage Tantrum

“Ugh! This is lame!” Lauren muttered as she wandered into her fathers office and closed the door slightly harder than what was necessary. 

She’d been excluded from school for the rest of the week for fighting with a year 11 and Charlie had brought her back to the hospital so he could “keep an eye on her” whilst he was working. She perched herself on his desk and picked up the BNF from the side. 

Flicking through the pages, she stopped on a page and began to read although got bored about halfway through. She shut the book and opened the top drawer of her father’s desk, raising an eyebrow when she saw a box of condoms. Well, he was a dark horse!

Lauren looked up and quickly closed the drawer of the desk when a figure appeared in the doorway. Realising it was Duffy, she smiled warmly.

“If you’re after my father, he should be out there somewhere.”

“Thanks.” She turned to leave when she heard Lauren call her name. 

“Lisa?”

She slowly turned back towards her, “yes Lauren?”

“Do you know which nurse - or doctor, he ain’t fussy, my father’s sticking his cock into?”

Duffy gasped, “Lauren! Language!”

“Soz but he’s screwing someone. It ain’t you, is it Auntie Lisa?” A small smirk tugged at Lauren’s mouth. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Lauren! I’m married.” 

“So you have no idea who he’s screwing?”

“No, why do you ask?” Duffy asked, folding her arms across her chest. This was not a conversation she wanted to be having with her goddaughter right now. 

Lauren shrugged and opened the drawer again. She took out the packet of condoms and held them up, “Which Charge Nurse do you know, keeps condoms in the top drawer of his desk? There must be someone in this department, he’s giving a quickie too. Mum always said, he could never last longer than 5 minutes.”

“I really don’t think this is an appropriate conversation to be having, Lauren.” Duffy could feel the heat raising up her body. This was getting more and more awkward as the minutes passed. Lauren shrugged and dropped the box back into the drawer and closed it. She jumped down from the desk.

“If you see my father before I do, tell him I’ve gone home.” 

“Doesn’t he want you here for a reason?” She pressed gently. 

“I am not staying in the office not knowing where he’s fucked his latest conquests.” She exited with office with Duffy, “tell him to ground me again when he gets home. See ya later, Auntie Lisa. Bye.”

She skipped out of the hospital leaving Duffy taking a deep breath. Fuck, she should really go and find Charlie!

Luckily it didn’t take long for her to find Charlie who was making his way back to his office.

“Can we talk?” Duffy asked, beginning to fiddle with her hands, a sign she was nervous.

“Of course.” They walked the sort distance to. Charlie’s office and he opened the door, gesturing for Duffy to go in first. He briefly forget Lauren was supposed to be in his office and frowned when he realised his office was empty, “where the hell is she?”

“That’s what I need to talk to you about.” 

He closed the door as they stepped into his office and sighed. That girl was going to be the death of him one of these days. 

Duffy lent against the desk, “she’s gone off in a huff because she found something of interest in your top drawer.” 

It took a couple of seconds for Charlie to figure out what Duffy was going on about but it suddenly dawned on him what he’d tossed in his top drawer a few days earlier. 

“Ah.”

“Lauren wanted to know who it is you are - and these are her words, not mine - sticking your cock in to.” 

“So elegantly put.” He said sarcastically as he stepped closer, closing the gap between the two of them. “She didn’t suspect anything, did she?” 

“No but...” Duffy’s mind went blank as she felt Charlie’s lips against her neck. How the hell, did he always know how to distract her? 

“Charlie!” There was a slight disapproving tone in her voice but it was soon replaced with a soft moan as Charlie’s lips connected with a particular spot on her neck.

He pulled back and met her gaze, noticing the tell tale signs in her pupils she wanted this to go further. He planted a gentle kiss against her lips that was soon reciprocated, their overwhelming passion for each other igniting.

“Not here.” She tried to protest but moaned as Charlie’s hand grabbed her breast. 

Neither of them seemed to notice that Lauren’s phone was on the desk. Charlie’s hand slipped inside Duffy’s tights and began to run along the edge of her knickers.

“Did you wear lace for me?” He whispered into her ear, running his tongue over her earlobe. The action of his tongue against her ear caused her to shiver.

“Uh huh.”

“You fucking tart!” Both Charlie and Duffy jumped away from each other as their moment was interrupted, Duffy desperately rearranging her clothing.

“Lauren, this isn’t what it looks like.” Charlie began, trying to calm his daughter. 

“Quit with your crap, dad! What were you doing? Taking an internal temperature?”

“Lauren I...” Duffy didn’t know why but she felt nervous. She’d never seen Lauren look so angry. She stepped closer to the teen, “you weren’t supposed to find out like this.”

“Screw you!” She yelled and went to throw a punch at Duffy. Fortunately, Lauren missed and her hand ended up connecting with the nearest wall, a sickening thud echoing around the room. Bursting into tears, Lauren grabbed her phone and fled from the office. 

“Go after her Charlie, we’ll talk later!” Duffy said sadly. Charlie sighed, nodded sadly and followed the direction his daughter was last seen fleeing in. Duffy sighed watching Charlie leave. What a fucking mess, she thought.

Lauren sat down on the floor, to the right of the department, down some sort of pathway. She reached into her blazer pocket and took out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Placing one of the cigarettes into her mouth, she lit it up and inhaled. 

The pain in her hand was becoming worse, to the point it was making her feel quite nauseous but she couldn’t face going inside. She needed time to calm down first, otherwise there was a real chance of Lauren blowing up again. 

Ever since her parents had separated and her mother had moved abroad, Lauren had found it difficult without a mother figure in her life. She looked to Duffy to provide that maternal support but it just turns out, Duffy was a liar like her mother had been.

She sighed sadly, taking another drag of her cigarette. Why did everyone lie to her? 

“Lauren?” She could hear her father near the entrance calling her and part of her wanted to confront him. Ask him why her of all people but she couldn’t bring herself too. She just needed a cigarette and to clear her head. 

She was sat there for a couple more minutes when she screamed, startled when Max sat down beside her. 

“Who are you hiding from?” He asked as she stubbed her cigarette out on the floor beside her. 

“Who do you think I’m hiding from?”

“Your father?” Max paused, “you should get that hand seen too. It looks painful.” 

Lauren shrugged. Even though it was painful, it was providing a small distraction.

“What is it about Auntie Lisa that makes all you men want to shag her?”

Max’s eyes widened. How the hell, did she know about that?

“I don’t—“ he was about to protest he didn’t know what she was talking about but her angry words cut him off, “don’t treat me like I’m fucking dumb! I know you and my father had words about her!” 

Max sighed, now what was he supposed to say? An awkward atmosphere clung to them before Lauren got to her feet. 

“I’m outta here. It’s a shit show.”

“Lauren, you need an X-ray of your hand.” 

She shrugged once more, “you know my father and Auntie Lisa are shagging right?”

The fact that Max didn’t look remotely surprised at her comment, made Lauren blow up again. She was the last to know? She was about to take another punch at the wall but Max stopped her, his hand on her wrist.

Lauren looked down at Max’s hand on her wrist and then looked up at him. Her brown eyes gazed at him. “I can completely understand why she chose to fuck you...” 

She bit her lower lip as Max shook his head and removed his hand from her waist. He guided her back into the department and through to one of the cubicles, so he could examine her hand. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Charlie entered the cubicle, closing the curtain behind him. “Are you ok?”

“Don’t pretend to be the doting father now.” Lauren answered as she pulled her hand away as Max gently prodded a painful part. 

“Sorry did that hurt?” Max asked. He suspected she’d broken a few bones in her hand but would need to do an X-ray to confirm the fracture. 

“Well isn’t this awkward, both of Auntie Lisa’s fuck buddies in the same room.” 

Max stood up to leave, giving Charlie and his daughter some space. It was clear they needed to talk and resolve whatever differences they had. “I’m going to go and order that X-ray Lauren.” Max told her before he left. Lauren brought her knees to her chest, the awkward silence growing longer between her and her father. 

“Lauren?” He edged closer to the bed and perched on the edge of the bed.

“What?”

“I think we should talk about what happened in my office.” 

“Whatever.” 

Charlie sighed. Lauren could be stubborn when she wanted to be. It was a trait she’d definitely inherited from Baz although he could be stubborn himself at times. Lauren began to fiddle with the necklace around her neck, shaped as a small diamond that her mum had given her before she’d left for Canada.

“That’s why mum left wasn’t it? Because she found out you were sleeping with Auntie Lisa.”

Charlie sighed but didn’t answer for a moment. Lauren frowned, “so that whore is the reason my mum’s in Canada?”

“Duffy isn’t a whore!”

“Oh isn’t she? Well, what would you call a woman whose slept with two men behind her husband’s back? I wouldn’t call her a fucking nun, would you?”

“Lauren! Enough!” His temper was beginning to get the better of him. He couldn’t sit there and listen to Lauren call Duffy every name under the sun. Yes, their situation wasn’t ideal but they loved each other. 

“I hate all of you! Now leave me alone!” She yelled before she burst into tears. Charlie moved closer to try and console Lauren but she was having none of it.

“Go and find your whore!” She muttered, rolling onto her side. She cried harder when Charlie reluctantly left her. She cried for a while before getting herself sorted and going to have her X-ray. When she returned to the cubicle afterwards, she had an unwelcome visitor in the shape of Duffy.

“Oh look, it’s the woman whose morals resemble that of an alley cat.” 

Duffy sighed. Maybe this was going to be a lot harder than she anticipated.

“I just want to talk.” She took a step closer to the bed, “if you’ll let me?”

Lauren also sighed however, she nodded. She was intrigued by what excuses Duffy was going to come out with. 

“May I?” 

She gestured towards the end of the bed and Lauren nodded. 

“I know you’re upset.”

“You know, I couldn’t give a monkeys about you screwing my father. I mean, I highly doubt Andrew knows where the female anatomy is located, never mind what he’s actually supposed to do with it. I’m pissed off because you looked me in the eye and you lied to me!” 

“I’m sorry.”

Lauren shrugged, “you promised me you’d never lie to me. You broke that promise.”

“Is that why you’re so upset?” She reached out to brush her fingertips against Lauren’s arm. The youngster nodded. 

“Mum lied, dad lied and the one person I trusted never to lie, lied.” Lauren sniffed, her emotions beginning to overwhelm her once again. 

Duffy held her arms out and Lauren hesitated. It took a few seconds before Lauren moved closer into Duffy’s arms. Duffy wrapped her arms around the teenage and whispered;

“I’m sorry for lying to you. Will you forgive me?”

“Suppose so.” She mumbled, “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have called you all those things. I was.... upset and angry. I’m really sorry, will you forgive me too?”

Duffy nodded, “yeah I can.”

Lauren rested her head on Duffy’s shoulder and began to cry. Duffy wrapped her arms around the teenage and held her as she cried, releasing her emotions. Nothing was spoken during that time, Duffy just allowing Lauren to have the space she needed to cry. It didn’t take long before Lauren fell asleep with her head in Duffy’s lap, grateful that her mother figure had chosen to forgive her.


End file.
